The invention relates to a temporary, modular, self-erecting bridge which is collapsable and transportable from location to location.
During major maintenance and construction of roads, bridges, and the like, it is necessary to either totally or partially break up the road surface. During such major construction and maintenance projects it is normally necessary to close the affected road or bridge. Thus, it is necessary to either reroute or construct temporary structures. The building of temporary bridges and the like results in a temporary interruption of traffic during the phases of erection and dismantling of the bridges.